Brenda's New Man
by SOGH1963
Summary: Who will sweep Brenda off her feet this time around? I do NOT own General Hospital or any of it's characters.


**Brenda's New Man**

**Summary:** When Brenda vows to stay away from the men that broke her heart, will it lead to someone new?

Chapter 1: Brenda's Coming

Spinelli was sitting in Jason's Penthouse looking at a magazine. He was obviously in a daze. He was looking at the cover picture of Brenda Barrett. "Oh Divine One. I cannot wait for our eyes to meet, then truly you will fall in love with me" he said to the picture. "What are you doing?" asked a sweet voice. Spinelli quickly turned around to see Molly standing there. Molly walked over to Spinelli as he hid the magazine between the cushions. "Let me see what you're hiding" she said. "I rather you didn't" said Spinelli. Molly reached in between the cushions and pulled out the magazine. Spinelli explained that he was just straightening up for the Divine One's return to Port Charles. Molly laughed. "Isn't Brenda Barrett Jason's ex-wife?" she asked. "Indeed she is. Stone Cold talks so poorly about Brenda, but I don't believe she is all bad" Spinelli said. "You really like her. Don't you?" asked Molly. "She's gorgeous" said Spinelli. Molly gave Spinelli advice on how to win Brenda's heart and she left.

The phone rang and Spinelli answered it. "Ya it's me. We'll be there in a 2 hours" said Jason on the other line. Spinelli started freaking out. He only had a few hours to prepare for the Divine One's return. Spinelli didn't know much about Brenda except for the fact that she obviously liked the color pink since her old room was pink. Spinelli walked out of the Penthouse and got in his car. He drove to the store and picked up everything possible, as long as it was pink, and bought some flowers (pink of course). He got back to Jason's Penthouse to find a surprise.

Meanwhile on the plane, Brenda was telling Jason that she didn't want to go back to Port Charles but Jason told her that they were already on a plane and a few hours away from Port Charles. There was no turning back now. Brenda made Jason promise one thing, keep Sonny away from her. She had her heart broken by Sonny so many times and she knew that she would fall for his charm (she always did). She couldn't have her heart broken again… at least not by Sonny or Jax. She needed a new man. She had to start fresh.

Back at Jason's Penthouse, Spinelli found Sam in a DRESS! "What's this?" asked Spinelli. "Brenda's coming back and Carly kind of has me paranoid. So I decided to play dress-up. I know Jason just wants to protect Brenda because that's who he is, but I think there was more of a reason for him to go running to Rome. I don't think there's a reason for me to worry, but there's no harm in keeping the playing field even" said Sam. Spinelli told Sam that he thought Brenda was beautiful and he would gladly take Brenda to keep her away from Jason. Spinelli told Sam that she didn't have to change her wardrobe to keep Jason because he loved her. Sam thanked Spinelli and left the Penthouse. Spinelli started to set up Jason's Penthouse with all the pink things he bought when he came across the magazine with Brenda on the cover. Spinelli picked up the magazine and ripped the cover off and ran upstairs. He grabbed the tape from the table in the hallway and walked into the guest room. He taped the picture to the wall and stared at it. "Can't wait 'till we meet" he said to the picture and he headed downstairs to finish the decorating.

Chapter 2: Oh Man

Spinelli was upstairs when he heard the door open from downstairs. Spinelli leaped off the bed and ran down the stairs. He stopped mid-step when he came across Stone Cold and The Divine One. "Gracious greetings Stone Cold" said Spinelli as he continued to walk down the stairs toward Brenda. "Divine One" he said as he grabbed Brenda's hand and kissed it. "Oh. Thank you…" Brenda said as she paused. "Spinelli. But you can call me the Jackal" Spinelli said. Jason looked at Spinelli and then shook his head disapprovingly. The last thing Jason wanted was for Spinelli to fall for Brenda. Jason grew up around Brenda and he knew her quite well. All men fall for her beauty (except Jason) and Jason didn't want Spinelli to be another one to fall for her charm. "Jackal…" Brenda said but she was interrupted by Jason saying "Call him Spinelli." Spinelli looked at Jason and said that Brenda could call him whatever she wanted.

Spinelli signaled Jason to go. Jason looked at him warning Spinelli through his eyes and then he said that he was going to go over to Sam's. Jason walked over to the door and opened it to see Sam standing there. Spinelli through his arms down with frustration. He was never going to be alone with Brenda. Jason saw that Spinelli was obviously frustrated, so he told Sam that they were going to Kelly's. Jason told Spinelli to show Brenda her room and he and Sam left. Spinelli helped Brenda with her suitcases and walked her upstairs. He told her that she could have her old room and he would take the guest room. She thanked him for letting her have her old room. Spinelli opened the door to her room and she walked in. "Wow. It's still pink. I thought that once you moved into it, that you would have changed it around" said Brenda. Spinelli looked at her and said "I didn't want to change it since the famous Brenda Barrett designed it." She thanked him as Spinelli walked out of her room. He made sure that he never took his eyes off of her until he walked into the guest room.

He looked at the picture of Brenda. "Oh Divine One. How I love thee. Your presence pleases me" said Spinelli. He was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Spinelli turned around to see Brenda standing in the doorway. Spinelli felt his face heating up and he knew that he was blushing. Brenda didn't notice Spinelli turning red as a tomato, but she did notice that there was a picture of her hanging above the bed. She walked over to the picture and Spinelli tried to make an excuse, but she said that he didn't have to worry. She had come across many fans over the course of her modeling career and Spinelli was just another one. She grabbed a marker and autographed the picture. Spinelli was speechless. The famous Brenda Barrett had signed the picture. It was a dream.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Spinelli turned around to see Molly standing there. "Oh my gosh. It's Brenda Barrett!" she screamed as she ran up to Brenda and gave her a hug. Brenda looked at Spinelli with confusion in her eyes. "This is Molly. She's Sonny's niece… Ric's daughter" Spinelli said filling Brenda in on who was hugging her. Brenda pulled away and looked at Molly who was trying hard to get words come out of her mouth. "You're Sonny's niece?" asked Brenda. "Ya. You're my uncle's supermodel ex-girlfriend?" asked Molly. "Ya" said Brenda. The three of them headed downstairs to see Kristina. Kristina thanked Brenda for the help with the project for school and Brenda told her that it was no problem. Kristina told Molly that they had to get home for dinner. The two girls told Brenda that it was great to see her and they left. "Great kids. Alexis raised them well" said Brenda. Brenda went upstairs to finish unpacking and Spinelli sat on the couch awaiting Brenda's return.

Chapter 3: Wow

There was a loud knock on the door. "Spinelli. It's Max and Milo. Open the door." Spinelli ran to the door as Brenda came down the stairs. "Go back up" said Spinelli in a hushed tone. Brenda ran back up the stairs as Spinelli peeked to see if it was really Max and Milo. With the Balkan after Brenda, Spinelli couldn't be too cautious. It was Max and Milo, so Spinelli opened the door. Jason had assigned Max and Milo to keep an eye out for Brenda, but Spinelli told them that they should wait outside because he wanted to be alone with the Divine One. Max and Milo understood, but they were given explicit instructions to let Brenda be aware of who they were. Spinelli called up to Brenda and told her to come down to meet her bodyguards. As Brenda walked down the stairs, Max and Milo went off into dreamland. They were rapidly snapped out of it when Spinelli nudged them. Brenda told them that she was grateful for them and they left.

Meanwhile at Sonny's restaurant, Jax and Sonny were at each other's throats about who would get Brenda. Sonny hadn't been with anyone since Claudia's death and Jax had just gotten over a divorce with Carly. They were both single men and they wanted Brenda Barrett… badly. Sonny suggest that they go to Jason's and let Brenda decide. They walked out of the restaurant and they walked over to Jason's.

Brenda and Spinelli were having a delightful conversation over tea, when Spinelli and Brenda locked eyes. They leaned in for a kiss, but before they could Max and Milo called in and said "Ms. Barrett. You have some visitors." Brenda and Spinelli moved away and she said "Tell them to go away." Max and Milo looked at each other and then Milo called in and said "Don't think we can since one of them signs our paychecks, but the other one can go." Jax looked at Milo and said "Not a chance." He pushed his way in with Sonny following close behind. "Spinelli. Out!" said Sonny. "No. He stays" Brenda said. Spinelli stood beside Brenda while Jax and Sonny asked "Which one of us do you want?" Sonny and Jax kept going on and on about how she was going to choose them. She told them to be quiet, but they wouldn't. Spinelli shouted for them to be quiet. Jax and Sonny immediately stopped. "You want me to choose. Fine I'll choose" Brenda said.

Brenda looked at Sonny, then at Jax, then at Sonny again. She looked at Spinelli for reassurance. Spinelli nodded approvingly. Spinelli hated to admit it, but if Brenda wanted Sonny or Jax he would just have to be okay with it. Just then she made her decision in the clearest way possible. It was a decision no one expected. She leaned in to kiss the man she wanted and that man was Spinelli. Once Brenda pulled away from the kiss she said "There. You wanted a decision. You got it." Spinelli fainted from the shock and joy that the fabulous Brenda Barrett actually wanted him. "Wow" Jax and Sonny said in unison and left. Spinelli was still out cold and he had a smile on his face. Brenda went to go sit next to him.

Sam and Jason walked in to see Spinelli lying on the couch and Brenda sitting next to him. "What happened to him?" Sam and Jason asked in unison. "I think he should be the one to tell you" she said as she grabbed Spinelli's hand. Spinelli opened his eyes and looked at his hand which was lying in Brenda's. His big smile went even bigger. "Spinelli. Are you okay?" Sam and Jason asked. "The Divine One kissed me" Spinelli said. Jason and Sam looked shocked. "Yup it's true. Sonny and Jax came by and asked me who I wanted and I chose Spinelli because he is sweet and he's a fresh start. You know something for the 5 seconds that I was kissing Spinelli, I never thought about Sonny or Jax. Spinelli has made me forget my horrible past with men" said Brenda looking Jason square in the eyes. Then she turned to Spinelli and said "Thank you Jackal" and then she ran upstairs. Spinelli started heading toward the door, when Sam asked him where he was going. "I'm going to tell everyone that Brenda Barrett actually kissed me" he said very enthusiastically as he ran out the door. "Poor kid. His heart will be broken in a few days" said Jason not feeling the least bit happy for Spinelli and Brenda. "Come on Jason. I don't think you're giving Brenda enough credit. Just because she drove you crazy, doesn't mean she's going to drive Spinelli crazy. I mean look at Sonny and Jax. Brenda obviously didn't drive them crazy or they wouldn't have come here tonight trying to win her back. Let it play out and if it doesn't work then you can be there for him" said Sam. "We'll see how this plays out" Jason said. Sam shook her head disapprovingly and then hugged Jason.

Epilogue

So our story ends with Brenda and Spinelli. How things turned out, well let's just say Sam was right and Jason was wrong. Brenda didn't drive Spinelli crazy, in fact they dated for a year and Spinelli proposed to her. She accepted. They got married and lived happily ever after.


End file.
